


Royal palace

by ANIME_LORD97



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Demon Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 04:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10297832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANIME_LORD97/pseuds/ANIME_LORD97
Summary: i hope u like it ... :)let me hear your opinion .. xD





	

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u like it ... :)  
> let me hear your opinion .. xD

Gehenna is the world in which demons live. Satan is the god of demons and the ruler of gehenna. And he’s the father of the eight demon kings. Each one of the demon kings has their own special power. The king of light and the king of time both of them considered the strongest among the other demon kings , satan had noticed that his strongest sons always stayed together they would even train together and sometimes sleep in the same room . Satan wonders if Lucifer have already fucked samael or not because whenever samael was around Lucifer would stare at him all the time while blushing.

 

Truth to be told samael was still young but no one can deny his beauty he have a shiny purple hair with his long curly above his head which make him more beautiful , green eyes and white smooth skin . 

 

Even Satan himself would feel his desire increased whenever he thought of samael’s body. “I wonder what he would be like in bed “Satan thought to himself.  
At the dinner time everyone was eating their meal with no spoken word, the room was silent. The room was extremely big with a long table and of course Satan set at the head of the table while the other demon kings set around the table. Lucifer and samael were beside each other, satan couldn’t help but to smirk whenever he saw Lucifer glances at samael, suddenly a devilish idea run in his head which make him smile and lick his lips in lustful way.. Fortunately on one pay attention to him. 

 

After the dinner everyone went to their room,  
In the middle of the night Satan was laying in his throne when he looked at the time he smirked and hurried out as the light speed towards Lucifer room he knocked on the door and waited about a minute and Lucifer still didn’t come out or answered him so he turned around and was about to walk back to his room when he heard the door open behind him, he turned around and there he saw Lucifer standing in nothing but a towel that was wrapped around him 

 

Satan: “shit it took you long enough to open the door rat “ 

 

Lucifer: “I’m sorry father ... I was in the shower.. Do you need any help “

 

Satan opened the door while shoving Lucifer to side so that he could enter into the room , as he walked through the door he set on the couch . Lucifer looked at his father, Satan gesture for Lucifer to come inside . “is there something wrong father .. How can I help you with “ Lucifer couldn’t help but to ask while thinking if he did something that make his father the king of demon angry , so that he came here to punish him . He starts to shiver and swallow at thought of the word “ punishment “ Satan kept smiling while looking at his son he have already sensed his sons fear so he decided to ease him a little . “ we have the same goal “ .. Lucifer tilted his head in indicating that he didn’t understand , Satan rolled his eyes “ oh come on Lucifer you are smart enough to discover what I mean “ he licked his lips “ Samael’s body “.

 

Lucifer widened his eyes he couldn’t believe that his father put his eyes on samael and wants to have samael as a fuck toy. IT’s true that Lucifer want to have sex with samael, he would even dream every night of samael’s body under him and his dick deep inside him. Lucifer shivered of the thought of him inside his brother’s tight hole , his hand moved fast to hide his front , Satan’s smile widened his fangs shown he stood from the couch and walked towards Lucifer and grab his chin strongly and lift it up to look him in the eye . “ What I want is that fucking non-raped fruit “. 

 

Lucifer: “non-raped fruit … samael … is that what you talking about? “

 

Satan: “hell yeah fucking brat you know what I’m talking about ... I want that little boy on this dick “said that while rubbing his front and his lustful eyes glaring down at the blond demon.

 

Lucifer: “ I don’t know about that father .. I know that demons can fuck each other no matter what the gender is .. but..samael..is..still not rea… “ Satan cut him off while pushing away and went out of the room , Lucifer stands and run behind his father to catch him before he reach samael’s room but unfortunately he already opened the door of the room , Lucifer tried to shout at his father to stop him which caused samael to wake up from the noise , satan shoved Lucifer inside and locked the door . satan looked at them while smirking and unzipping his pants which dropped to the floor and was standing only with boxer, Lucifer’s eyes went straight to his father’s huge erection and glance at samael who was still shocked of the whole situation in front of him, he didn’t understand what’s happening before him he’s not sure how should he react he glimpse to his brother and then to his father and again to Lucifer and then satan .

 

Satan: “your ass can do better things other than to shit samael.. And Lucifer you’ll do whatever I say or I will do something you will regret it your entirely life “ 

 

Lucifer frowned and gritted his teeth , clenched his fists he knows very well what his father mean by that threat .his father aware of his non-ending love for samael which make him feel helpless .

 

Satan: “get over here and take my underwear down and hurry the fuck up “ . Lucifer did just that , satan didn’t have to tell him twice he quickly walked over to Satan grabbing his boxer briefs waist band on both sides and slide them down to the floor to rest there whit his pants , Satan dick hung there his dick was damn near close to 12 inches , Satan set on the couch and lay back folding his arms behind his head , “ take my shoes and socks off “ , Lucifer again did as he was told , he couldn’t stop although he really wants to stop but for samael sake . Looking up to see his father’s dick which had started to grow .

 

Satan: “now go get me that little ass from the bed “

 

Lucifer: “let me do it for you .. let me suck you father .. Let me ride it please..he’s still not ready for it and I want it so bad father “

 

Satan: “strip “

 

Lucifer did just as he was told , he was only wearing a towel which was poking out in the front from Lucifer dick being brick hard , he really wish to not let samael see this but alas . Satan looked him up and down , then told him to turn around ,Lucifer did as he was told . He then commanded Lucifer to get on his knees in front of him.

 

Satan : “ suck me until iam completely hard .. go ahead put this in your mouth “. Lucifer wasted no time he quickly fell to his knees and took Satan’s dick into his mouth wrapping his lips tightly around him and swallowed it all the way down he began to pop up and down on satan’s dick taking it all the way to the base of it burying his nose into Satan’s pubic hair and then back up to the top and sucking on the head and then back down and back up again. 

 

Satan: “ ahh .. Bitch get up, now I want some of that little boy .. move “he pushed Lucifer to the side and stood up and proceeded to walk to the bed with his fully hard 12 inches, Lucifer ran towards them he too was naked and his 8.5 inches was hard hopping to stop his father but satan was already in front samael with his 12 inches less than 1 inch from samael mouth . “ open up your mouth I got something for you “ .

 

Lucifer: “ samael you don’t have to do something that you don’t want to “

 

Satan: “shut the fuck up bitch ... This little bitch belong to me now.. matter of fact both of you belong to me now get the fuck over here and take samael’s clothes off and hurry the fuck up “. Lucifer just stood there.. he couldn’t believe what was happening , he was being forced to undress samael and to hand him over to satan for his own pleasure .  
Satan: “I said undress him “ 

 

Lucifer: “ I can’t he’s ..” 

 

Satan walked over to Lucifer and slapped him across the face and grabbed him by his dick and began to walk him over to samael . Once they were next to him satan let go of Lucifer’s dick and grabbed his own 12 inches dick and started shaking it . 

 

Satan : “ if you don’t want me to kill him you better undress him now “ . Lucifer stood there for a few seconds. He looked back and forth between samael and satan . He liked samael so much he will do anything to protect him but his father kept threaten about hurting samael . He then looked at samael who was standing there looking as if he didn’t know what was going on.

 

Lucifer: “sorry samael “

 

Samael: “sorry for what ? Iam not doing this Lucifer. Iam not getting undressed. “

 

Lucifer : “ it’ll be ok samael I promise “

 

Samael : “ I don’t know what you guys was doing there but iam not doing this “

 

Satan : “ you’ll do what the fuck I want little boy now shut the fuck up and let him undress you “

 

Samael : “ noo father I’m not your god damn toy “

 

Satan : “ grab him and take his clothes off “

 

Lucifer who was only thinking about the threat his father told him about, didn’t hesitate in doing just what he was told . He quickly grabbed samael and started tugging at his pants pulling them down on the floor , also his boxer slide down with his pants revealing his 7 inches of soft white cock, samael fought against Lucifer trying to get loose from his grip but Lucifer was stronger .

 

Samael: “ what are you doing Lucifer ? why are you doing this .. stop please .. I don’t want to do this “

 

Satan : “ shut up samael you belong to me that means you are gonna do what I tell you to do and you’re gonna like it “

 

Throughout samael squirming and fighting Lucifer managed to pull his pants and boxers completely off of him and was now holding him down restraining him from moving .  
Satan : “ turn him over .. let me see his young pink boy pussy “

 

Lucifer picked samael up and flopped him back down onto his stomach samael was still trying to get free but Lucifer was not letting him free . it was either satan got what he wants or he will hurts samael or maybe kill him who knows what satan could come up with . After samael was on his stomach with Lucifer holding him down at his shoulders , satan walked over to them and got down on his knees . He placed one hand on both of samael’s small ass cheeks and spread them apart .

 

Satan : “ damn .. look at that hole . all tight and pink .. Pretty as fuck “

 

Samael : “ stop please .. stop .. please Lucifer help me “ 

 

Satan couldn’t control himself he grabbed a hold of his 12 inches dick with one hand and spit into his other hand and then rubbed it onto his dick “ we don’t have any fucking lube so “ he spit in samael’s hole and making sure that it landed on his pink hole he then grabbed the base of his dick and pointed the head towards samael’s hole and began to push his dick inside .

 

Samael : “ No , please .. stop “ 

 

Lucifer : “ just hold still samael .. it won’t hurt too much “ 

 

Samael screamed and his body jumped from the pain that he endured as thick dick entered him , tears began to softly flow from his eyes as he felt each pump of satan dick moving back and forth inside . samael squirming began to slowly cease and he looked up at Lucifer who was now standing in front of him but still holding onto his shoulders.

 

Satan : “ damn this feels so good “

 

Samael was rocking back and forth with each hard thrust, he was looking at Lucifer with teary eyes of pain, he couldn’t believe that his father was doing this to him nor could he believe that his lovely brother was allowing this to happen . Lucifer looked down and felt sorry for samael but this might be better than killing him.

 

Satan : “ ahh .. god.. I’m about to come in his little non-raped ass “ . As he said that he came inside his ass while samael still crying and shivering as the feeling of uncomfortable heat inside his anus. After that satan stood wile smirking and nodding to himself at the work he did and wears his clothes and left the room without looking back or saying any word.

 

As the door shuts, Lucifer let go of samael and set in his knees beside him, when samael glare at him he can see that there was tears in Lucifer eyes that the blond demon tried very hard to hide it “sorry ... I couldn’t do anything to stop him and he …” he stopped when he heard calming breath and looked up to see his brother sleeping, he stood up and carried samael to his bed while bating his hair and whispered in his ear “forgive me brother I will do anything to protect you from now on “with that he left the room before he closed the door he glanced at the sleeping demon and then closed the door leaving samael sleeping with a small tears on his cheeks.


End file.
